The instant invention relates generally to battery jumper cables and more specifically to jumper cables which will help illuminate the area where they are connected, while at the same time indicate the proper connection polarity.
Numerous battery jumper cables have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to indicate proper connection polarity or illuminate the work area. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,259,754; 4,272,142; 4,420,212; 4,488,147 and Canadian Pat. No. 961823 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereafter described.